Izuku Midoriya, a Different Story
by FMA-Fangirl33
Summary: Shunned by everyone but her mother for being Quirkless. Read as young Izuku Midoriya's life takes a 180 degree turn to the better. This, is the story of she became the greatest hero alive! Rated T for language. Fem!Deku, Confident!Deku, Sarcastic!Deku, ScaryWhenMad!Deku.
1. Prologue

Prologue

A girl, about 14, was shown as she walked down the street with a distraught expression.

She had green, wild curly hair, beautiful emerald eyes, and a pale -very pale in fact- complexion, her cheeks decorated by an equal set of three freckles.

She was wearing a black school uniform, with the skirt having a slight dark blue tint to it, black transparent socks that reached to the middle of her calf, and finally, her signature red shoes.

She gripped the strips of her slightly burned yellow backpack tightly.

Today, have been a very awful day.

It started with being humiliated in front of the whole class, after the teacher mentioned that she wanted to enter UA.

Of course, that didn't settle well with Kacchan as he blasted her desk in blind rage.

That wasn't the end of it, however; as he also destroyed her 13th Hero Analysis notebook, and told her to commit suicide if she wants a quirk to be a hero so badly.

Just when things started looking up, they went downhill again. She got to meet her idol, after getting attacked by a smelly sludge villain. She even got an autograph!

You might think 'Oh what's so bad about meeting her idol then?'

Oh nothing much. Except for the fact that said idol told her she can't be a hero because she's quirkless.

Things only get worse from here onwards. After the encounter with her idol, she instinctively walked towards a villain attack in the city. Only, to find out that the villain that attacked her earlier was attacking her 'childhood friend'. A few minutes later she found herself running towards the villain, in a desperate attempt to save her 'friend'.

After managing to stall the villain for a good couple of seconds All Might arrived and saved the day, but she got scolded and lectured by the heroes. What's worse? Kacchan got praised for his so called 'bravery' when SHE was the one that saved HIM! Where's the logic in that!?!?

Anyway, that leads us to now, where she was walking down an empty path to her home, after getting scolded and lectured.

'Oh well, ateast I got an autograph' she thought sadly.

What she didn't know that by walking down this path, she was about to permanently seal her fate, and begin her long journey of becoming the #1 hero!

This is the story of how she became the greatest hero alive!


	2. The Beginning

Izuku couldn't believe what she was hearing. Finally. Finally. Finally, after years of pain and agony someone believed in her. Someone believed she could be a hero. And it's not anyone either. It's the man, the hero, she idolized. The #1 Pro-hero. Symbol of Peace. All Might. Was now standing in front of her telling her that she could be a hero.

The moment was so intense that the poor girl could stand on her feet anymore. She easily dropped on her knees and started crying, sobbing, releasing the pain, the frustration, the agony that those past 10 years carried and kept within her.

She cried, and cried, and cried until there was no more tears. When she managed to calm down enough, All might, who have been waiting for her patiently to calm down, spoke again.

"Now young lady, this might seem confusing, but I now deem you worthy of carrying my power."

Izuku lifted her head and managed to give him, the cutest, most adorable, confused face ever, that All Might had to physically restrain himself from cooeing.

"Huh?" She barely managed to croak out.

"Now now, that's just a suggestion! The real show will only start later."

"S-suggestion?"

"Yes, indeed young lady. My power, my Quirk, got passed down to me like a sacred torch."

"W-wait, sorry to interrupt you All Might" 'especially since you looked like you were about to give a great speech' "but are- are you telling me that your power, your Quirk, was passed down to you? Sure your Quirk is unknown and a lot of people have been debating this topic on the internet.."

All Might looked at the muttering young lady in front of him in confusion before sighing.

"So they always start with denial huh? NONSENSE!"

That seemed to jolt Izuku from her stuppor, and also cause her to blush and apologize.

"S-sorry, it's a bad habit of mine..." She trailed off

"It's fine young lady, tell me what was your name again?"

She perked up "Oh! I'm Izuku, Izuku Midoriya!"

"Okay Izuku, I might hide things, but I never lie! The ability to transfer power, that is the Quirk I inherited" he held his open palm in front of him and for some weird reason, he seemed to glow "One for All."

"...One for All?" She asked tilting her head in confusion.

"Yes, One for All, one person cultivates the power and passes it on to another person who also cultivates and passes it on. This is how it works. This is the crystallization of the power that spins together voices of those who are yelling, begging for help. With a courageous heart!" He fisted his open palm.

A beat and then, Izuku started chuckling "Damn, that was hell of a speech" she chuckled some more.

All Might chuckled as well and rubbed the back of his neck "Yeah, I believe it was"

When Izuku composed herself she asked "But... But why give _me_ something so great?" She hung her head down.

All Might kneeled "Because you my girl" he lifted her head up "You posses the soul of a true hero! Now," He stood up and looked her in the eye "Do you accept this power?"

Izuku looked in deep thought 'He said so much to encourage, and even told me his deepest secret... What should I do?'

Finally coming to a decision she nodded eyes brimming with determination "I... I have no reason to refuse! I'll do it!" She frowned "But..."

All Might frowned "But?"

Izuku looked down "I-I'll have to tell Mom." She took a deep breath and looked at All Might again "I can't hide anything from her, and I can't lie to her either."

All Might stared at the girl in front of him, and smiled "Okay, my girl" he saw Izuku practically glow with happiness "meet me tomorrow at Dagobah Municipal Beach. Also give me your phone number so I can give you a wake up call tomorrow"

After all was said and done, Izuku and All Might parted ways with a promise to meet tomorrow at Dagobah.


	3. Heart Speak

_**Hey Guys!As you probably know I cant live by an update schedule, but I'm trying my best to update everyday!**_

 _ **Let's hope this lasts because, honestly, I'm an unpredictable person.**_

 _ **Also, for those who are waiting for 'Watching BnHA' to update I'd like to tell you that I will update it soon! I'm still working in that!**_

 _ **Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Now onto the the chappie!**_

* * *

Inko Midoriya is known to be a caring woman. Very caring in fact. She was also incredibly hard to anger and if she -God forbid- ever got really mad, you'll have to find a hiding place as quick as possible.

So, imagine her surprise -and anger- when her daughter returned home that day only to tell her that she agreed to become All Might's successor, much more receive his Quirk.

Inko pinched the bridge of her nose and stared incredously at her daughter "So let me get this straight" Izuku actually winced at her tone, but she couldn't bring herself to care right now "You accepted to receive an unknown Quirk, with unknown side-effects, AND you accepted to become All Might's successor and the next Symbol of Peace?" Her voice begun rising now and Izuku's grimace became more visible now "Are you out of your fucking mind Izuku?" And a flinch. Izuku flinched.

Inko tried to calmly process this. She really tried.

But you can't actually blame her for freaking out like this can you?

Izuku looked as if she was trying to shrink and become one with the couch. The poor girl was sweating bullets and her normally confident demeanor wasn't present at the moment. It made Inko feel kind of bad. So, normally, she tried to calmly ask her daughter what in the world possessed her to accept such a thing.

Keyword: tried.

"Izuku, do you know how dangerous that is? You could get hurt! Or worse that Quirk might kill you!" Inko all but yelled, still in frantic, overprotective, mom mode.

Izuku couldn't exactly blame her though. Ever since her dad abondoned them, her mom had become overprotective. It was probably due to the fact that Izuku was her only daughter and the only person she has left.

Still, Izuku couldn't really blame her for being this scared. So in order to calm her down Izuku held her mom's hands.

"Mom, it's okay calm down and I will explain, alright?" She told her calmly. Inko looked at her daughter's face and nodded, albeit reluctantly.

Izuku took a deep breath and began explaining "Remember? Ever since I was little I wanted to be a hero, to be able help people, to be- to be useful. And when All Might, the number one Pro-hero, told me, a Quirkless girl, that I can become a" she started crying" become a have no idea how happy that made me." She sniffed and looked her mom in the eye "I saw an opportunity. And I just, you know, had to seize it." She falls silent afterwards but her tears spoke volumes about how she felt.

Inko took a deep breath and processed what she was being told. She still feels guilty about what she said when she discovered her daughter was Quirkless, and now, her little girl is no longer a baby. She has finally grown up and started amiung her in path, by herself. While it saddens Inko, it also makes her proud.

Inko took another deep breath and spoke "I don't like this Izuku" Izuku looks down "but" she looks up again, clearly surprised "if it makes you happy I'll support you" she gives her daughter a teary smile "till the end of the way"

Izuku bursts into even more tears and hugs her mom thanking her over a thousand times.

When, All Might said he's going to give her a wake up call she didn't think it would be THAT early.

She woke to sound of her phone ringing at 4:30 AM.

If it was someone else she would've dismissed it and went to sleep. But no. That's- that's not the case here.

The poor girl wanted nothing more than to sleep, but of course she has to work twice as hard as anyone her age should, so sleep wasn't an option. Unfortunately.

She walked her way to Dagobah -after leaving her mom a note of course- thinking of the pros and cons of this.10 months. 10 months before U.A entrance exams. She has to work for 10. Short. Months.

She can do it... Absolutely... Right?

Anyone can... Right?

She reached Dagobah in no time, and found All Might sitting on top a fridge. The fridge had ropes tied around it. That same fridege was in the middle of millions and millions pieces of garbage. And suddenly. She regreted all her life decisions that led up to that moment.

Maybe, just maybe, she could slip out unseen and pretend she was sick or someth-

"YOUNG MIDORIYA, YOU FINALLY ARRIVED!"

Nope. She can't.

Why?

Why?

Why does this happen to her?

* * *

 _ **Yeah... I tried to make this emotional...**_

 _ **Keyword: Tried.**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chappie! Don't forget to tell me your opinions and point out any mistakes I made!**_

 _ **Till next time!**_

 _ **Fma-Fangirl. exe is officially out!**_


	4. Victory Tastes Sweet, Hair Not So Much

**And the new chappie is out! It's really short though because I'm extremely tired rn and my brain sort of short-circuited at me so I guess we'll have to live with this till the next update... Anyway hope you folks like** it!

* * *

9 months. 9 months has passed. She managed to clean the whole entire beach in the span of 9. Short. Months. That means she has a whole month left to practice her new Quirk before the U.A entrance exam!

The happiness had been overwhelming, because she later found herself, only in her black crop top, that she always wore under her dark green All Might sweatshirt, and her black sweatpants yelling in victory at the top of her lungs above a huge pile of garbage.

She didn't even notice All Might arrive until he stopped her from hitting the ground when she fell.

"A-All Might!" She exclaimed "When did you come here?"

* * *

When All Might arrived 5 minutes ago he was greeted by an unexpected sight. Dagobah was spotless, and Izuku was screaming "Fuck yeah" at the top of her lungs without even noticing him. Even when he transformed and practically screamed 'Oh my Goodness'.

What a weird girl...

* * *

All Might looked at his watch and said "Five minutes ago"

Izuku blushed in embarrassment "W-Why, didn't you tell me you already arrived?"

"...You looked so caught up in the moment..."

Izuku gave him a dry glare.

"Anyway, young Izuku you have finally become a proper vessel!" The girl beamed "Not only you managed to clean your designated section of the beach, you also managed to clean up the whole beach in the span of 9 months! Which also leaves time for us to train your Quirk a bit before the exam!" He grinned even more -if that's even possible- and plucked a hair out if his anti gravity bangs "Now" he handed her the hair "Eat this."

Izuku stared at him smile frozen in shock "...Come again?"

* * *

Swallowing a hair was NOT a good experience. Poor unfortunate Izuku learned that the hard way.

* * *

Izuku woke up the next day with a mild fever and a killing migraine. Turns out that overworking her body and receiving a Quirk to said overworked body was NOT a good idea and now she has to suffer the consequences.

She groaned as she heard her mother reprimand her for the millionth time. God how she hates being bedridden...

* * *

 **AND THAT'S THAT! Yup, too tired! Anyway, hopefully the next chapter will be longer and have a bit more dialogue than this one... Hopefully. Anyway hope you guys like this chappie! Tell me your opinion in the reviews please!**

 **Till next time!**

 **Fma-Fangirl. exe is officially out!**


	5. Another Step Forward Towards a Dream

Izuku lied face down in the sand groaning in pain and misery, with a smiling All Might posing behind her, an exasperated Recovery Girl, and an amused Gran Torino, as the sun started rising.

The past 3 weeks wer L! Even WORSE than the nine months that she spent in cleaning the beach! All Might and Gran Torino were absolutely merciless!

She let out another pained groan. What did she ever do for the universe to hate her? Why? Why did she have to train in the dead of night where she could be sleeping why? Why was she so stubborn dammit!

It all started after she overworked herself literally to the point of being bedridden. All Might was nice enough to let her take two days of rest, before asking her to come to the beach.

Of course there's nothing wrong with that...

Except, for the fact that he didn't warn her before she used One for All for the first time ever, which resulted in some 'physical backlash' as All Might said.

Needless, to say she was pretty pissed after that, and ranted angrily at All Might while Recovery Girl, who had been present at the time since All Might figured that something like this could happen much to her not-very-secret-or-subtle-joy as she fangirled when she first saw her making the elderly woman smile, healed her arm.

It took a total of 5 days for her to get a grip on how to use her new Quirk, after picturing One for All as a Microwave and herself as an egg, which was pretty boring in All Might's and Gran Torino's opinions.

She can now use a total of five percent safely, without breaking her arms into oblivion, much to her and Recovery Girl's joy.

After that, Gran Torino took it upon himself, to 'teach' her some hand to hand combat.

Of course his idea of teaching is beating the ever loving shit of her, and forcing her to adapt into a stance, while trying to save her ass from the beating. Literally.

Yup. She now got why All Might feared and respected the man.

And this brings us now to our situation, in which our favorite green haired sassy cinnamon roll is lying face down, groaning in absolute misery and pain, before she rolled onto her back and glared at All Might and Gran Torino.

"You two are merciless!" She growled out not really finding enough energy to yell.

Gran Torino shrugged "You wanted to be a hero. You can't just rely on your quirk like this fool." He pointed at All Might who shrunk back into his real form sitting blood in shock.

"I don't overly rely on my quirk!" Spluttered All Might while wiping the blood of his chin.

"Yes you do now shut up!" Retorted Gran Torino.

Despite being in pain, Izuku chuckled.

Yup.

She was surrounded by mentally ill people...

* * *

A few days later her training was over and she can now say that the she can use 5% of her power in hand to hand combat. She never imagined that she can land a hit on Gran Torino, and boy was she satisfied when she heard his yell of shock when she punched him in the gut.

Now standing in front of the U.A gates, she took a deep breath. Another step forward towards her dream.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Heeeeeeyyyyyy! Been a while right?*Nervous chuckling*Sorry for the long wait?**_

 _ **Honestly the only reason I haven't started writing was because of a severe lack of motivation and a writer's block. But I'm back now? Kind of?*Cough* Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Admittedly it's a bit short, but that's what I got for now. School just started, and while I'm not overly busy, I have to focus on my studies too, y'know, but don't worry. Updates will still be coming.**_

 _ **If there's any confusion about anything don't hesitate to tell me, Kay? I'll try my best to clear things up.**_

 _ **Alright this A/N is getting long sooo…Ja ne!**_

 _ **FMA-Fangirl . Exe is officially out!**_


	6. UA is NUTS

The world hated her, and you can't convince Izuku otherwise.

First off it starts, with Present Mic explaining the exam and trying to get the students cheer with him, which wasn't going well with the man, until Izuku pitied him, and cheered with him, which made her look like an idiot, because she doesn't give a fuck.

Even though she did get called out by a dude in a suit.

Anyway...

What the hell is wrong with the U.A entrance exams? Giant robots? Y? Are you fucking kidding her?

Okay she understood that combat is important, in MOST cases -emphasis on MOST, there are rescue heroes, and support heroes, who do little to no combat- but that isn't what defines a hero, and U.A probably KNOWS that.

So why make such an exam based on combat alone? Unless...

Unless, they're weeding out students who don't have the heroic soul, which is helping people and saving them without thinking about it.

It's either that, or U.A's reputation is faux and all the Pro-heroes fights were faux and paid. And they were fooling the world this entire time, by making a hero profession just because of U.A's mistake. [1]

Which totally isn't true...

Right?

Ahem, ANYWAY, LET'S NOT GO INTO WORRYING DETAILS OKAY? SHE'LL ASK ALL MIGHT AND RECOVERY GIRL ABOUT THIS LATER. LATER.

ALRIGHT.

Second off, the same boy who called her out, yelled at her when she went to thank that one girl with anti gravity quirk, because she helped her when she tripped outside of the U.A gates. She seemed really optimistic but she found that adorable. She's like a kitten. [2]

Anyway, said boy turned out to be very earnest, and while she admired that, but calling out people isn't nice. Not at all.

He needed to learn that.

Third off, when the exam started she was the only one with enough common sense to run. Another thing that people seem to lack these days.

It's either that, or it never existed in the first place!

Now she managed to hear Mic complimenting her when the exam first began, but she had no time for such nonsense. (She did beam happily and blush though, making All Might, and several other teachers, chuckle in the control room)

Anyway, the test started smoothly, she smashed a couple of 1 and 2 pointers to oblivion, and destroyed several 3 pointers -even though a sparkly french looking boy took one right off her nose- and saved some people who were about to get crushed by rubble or robots, and by the time she was done, she had about 45 combat points, she counted, and 50 rescue points, that she didn't know about, which made her have a total of 95 points.

She was so close to breaking All Might's record. The highest score in the history of U.A which is 105 points. This had quite a few teachers mumbling about. All except, for a certain guy with dry eye, and looks scarily similar to a hobo. [3]

Anyway, that was just the beginning.

The ending of the exam of the exam however was something akin to disastrous.

Izuku was jogging around, looking so much like a green wild bunny she probably secretly is, looking as confident as ever. She just had to get over 40 to pass, and she got about 45, so she was confident.

That was, before a huge robot appeared out of nowhere to cause havoc. It was then she realized... That was the zero pointer.

Holy. Fucking. Shit. U.A.

Holy.

Fucking.

Shit.

She was about to run, when she noticed the same anti-gravity girl that looked like a kitten, trapped under some rubble, right in the zero pointer's path of death.

And then, she just ran towards the robot in her full cowl mood, and hefted the girl on her shoulder before booking it.

She managed to get a few feet away, before tripping, so she did the only logical thing possible. She threw the girl towards safety and stayed in her place as the robot approached her quickly. There's no point in running now. She would be too slow to get up.

Tears slipped down her face, as every examiner had a mirrored look of horror and disbelief. Surely U.A. wouldn't let an examiner die right?

For Izuku this was the end. She was gonna die. She didn't get to tell her mom that she loved her, or pass on her quirk! What will happen to the world? To All Might? To her mom? THIS ISN'T FAIR DAM-

"STOP! THE EXAM IS OVER!" Yelled Mic's voice through the radio.

As the adrenaline rush started to wear off and her vision get blurry, Izuku realized one thing.

U.A. was full of batshit insane people.

And then she tightly, and gladly, embraced unconsciousness.

* * *

Author's Note: *slams papers on a desk* AND ANOTHER UPDATE DONE! WOO!

This chapter was so fun to write! With all the changes that comes with making Izuku sassy and a tad bit more confident, I had fun!

[1] Did I forget to mention that Izuku, is somewhat a conspiracy theorist? Well, you know now. Comes with being overly intelligent and an analyst I suppose.

[2] Uraraka looks like a kitten, and nothing you say will convince me otherwise!

[3] You have to admit, Aizawa DOES look like a hobo.


	7. Recovery Girl is Scary

When she woke up it was nearing sunset, and she was in the infirmary. Of course, she was familiar with the sight of the infirmary's ceiling, as she had to visit it more than a few times during her quirk training.

True she learned how to control her quirk, but sometimes her control would slip up and she would use more than the 5% that her body is accustomed to. In those cases Recovery Girl would drag her all the way to her infirmary, heal her, and let her sleep the tiredness off for an hour or two before sending her home.[1]

Finally focusing enough to think Izuku furrowed her brows in confusion. The last thing she remembered was saving that girl from the Zero pointer…

Oh right..

U.A's entrance exam…

Suddenly her eyes widened.

THE EXAM!

She shot up, and since her stamina is at its lowest, she got dizzy.

"Ah, so you woke up!"

Shit. Recovery Girl's sweet voice was never a good sign…

Izuku looked at Recovery Girl and sweated a bit "Ah, Recovery Gir-"

BAM!

Izuku gripped her now bumped head. Yup. Recovery Girl is mad.

Recovery Girl glared at Izuku.

"Young lady you are so reckless! Had that been a live situation you would've gotten killed! You-" Scolded Recovery Girl as she started ranting about Izuku's recklessness.

Izuku sweat dropped as she watched the elderly lady vent angrily. What is wrong with everyone working at U.A.?! I mean sure Recovery Girl had a bit of a right to yell at her, but still.

She sighed in relief as she heard Recovery Girl finally end her rant and huff. She smiled a bit, though nervousness laced that smile.

Were all elders this scary or hotheaded? Or bipolar?

"I'm sorry Recovery Girl. I" Izuku shrugged helplessly "I just couldn't help it y'know. My body just moved on its own.. Again." she smiled sheepishly making Recovery Girl sigh exasperatedly.

"My, My.. You and All Might are so alike it's almost hard to think that you're not related"[2]

Izuku made a noise somewhere in between a a flattered squeal and an embarrassed squawk. Why does she and Gran Torino always compare her to All Might? I mean sure it's flattering and all, but it's embarrassing. What next? People asking if she was All Might's daughter? Pfft, yeah right they were not THAT alike.[3]

"So dear do you have enough energy to move or do I have to call your mother?" Asked Recovery Girl.

Izuku tried to stand up or even move, but her stamina was so low that she dropped helplessly on the infirmary bed with an annoyed groan.

Her mom will so kill her.

Recovery Girl nodded "I figured that much. Wait a second I'm calling your mom. Feel free to play music if you want, we both know how your mother can be." Recovery Girl ended with a tiny smirk that Izuku wouldn't have noticed had it not been to her sharp observation skills that came with years of analyzing hero fights.

' _Dammit Recovery Girl, you're enjoying this way too much!'_ he thought

Why was life so unfair?

Five minutes later..

"I'm back!"

Izuku smiled "So what did she say?"

"On her way."

"Ah, good… R-recovery Girl?"

"Yes?"

"You don't happen to be involved in a conspiracy about heroes with U.A. now do you?" Izuku narrowed her eyes showing how serious she was.

Recovery Girl stared blankly at her "Eh?"

Izuku then proceeded to explain her theory, to which, in the end, had Recovery Girl burst out laughing so hard she needed to sit down.

Izuku just stared at her like a confused bunny/kitten.

When Inko came in the infirmary Recovery Girl was still chuckling, not at all over Izuku's silly theory and Izuku was dark red, because she realized that she not only literally dumped a stupid conspiracy and theory on Recovery Girl, but she genuinely believed it too!. She was just glad Gran Torino wasn't present because he'd never let her live it down, like the gentleman he is.

Inko was so used to it by now that she didn't question what the hell was going on.

* * *

 _ **A/N: *POINTLESSLY SLAMS A PACK OF PAPERS AGAINST A DESK JUST TO BE MORE DRAMATIC* AND THAT'S ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE FOLKS!**_

 _ **I'm sorry since it's a filler chapter, but I wanted to show Izuku and Recovery Girl acting a bit close, since… Y'know they met before U.A. and all so they have a grandma/granddaughter relation other than a teacher/student one. I just wanted to add an emphasize on that point.**_

 _ **Next chapter Izuku goes to U.A.! Just how different would things go this time?**_

 _ **[1]In canon it took time for Izuku to adjust to his power level of 5%, so it's only logical that Izuku struggles with her control a bit here.**_

 _ **[2]It is HARD to think of them as just mentor and student! Had I not known better I would've said that All Might is Izuku's dad!**_

 _ **[3]Oh Izuku just you wait till the Sports Festival, you're in for a surprise!l :-))))**_

 **Omake:**

"E-Er Recovery Girl?'

"Hm, yes?"

"Do you happen to be involved in a conspiracy about heroes with U.a.?" Izuku said eyes narrowed seriously.

Recovery Girl sweated nervously before quickly turning around and calling All Might "Toshinori we got discovered!"

"what ?"

"EH?!" Screamed Izuku in shock and it wasn't long for the infirmary to be filled to the brim with Police Officers, Government Agents, and Heroes, including All Might.

Izuku raised her hands above her hands before she gulped and chuckled nervously.

She just HAD to open her big mouth!

* * *

 _ **Hope you liked the omake!**_

 _ **Have a nice day/night/rest of day/night/evening/whatever!**_

 _ **Fma-Fangirl. exe is officially out!**_


	8. The Midoriya Women

Staring nervously at fried fish wasn't a common occurrence at the Midoriya household, but you probably know that.

Izuku was so very nervous about the UA entrance exam results. She completely lost touch of All Might during the past couple of days. No phone calls, no wake-up calls for training, no meeting, no nothing.

Izuku could say that she passed but she still doesn't know if her points were enough to guarantee a place in the hero course.

"-Ku? -zuku? Izuku? Izuku honey?" snapping out of her anxiety induced trance Izuku looked at her worried mother.

"Huh? I mean- Yes Mom?"

"Honey you've been staring at this fish in the eye for 10 minutes now. Are you okay?" Inko asked in concern.

Izuku smiled a bit before answering "Yes Mom. I'm fine,"

"Are you sure?"

"Mhm, I'm sure. I'm just- I'm just a bit worried that's all. I-I haven't heard of All Might in a week, and my exam results are yet to come out. What if… Mom what if I didn't make it in UA?"

Inko smiled "So that's what bothering you?" She reached across the table to touch her daughter's hand "Izuku honey, you don't have to go to UA to become a hero. Not all great heroes graduated from UA," she stood up and walked towards her daughter moving her hand from Izuku's own hand to Izuku's freckled cheek "And Izuku dear, I believe you'll be the greatest of them all," she kissed her daughter's forehead and proceeded to envelop her in a hug.

Izuku smiled, teary-eyed, and hugged her mother back "Thank-" her breath hitched in her throat for a moment as she tried to speak through her streaming tears, she released a sob of gratitude and took a deep breath "Thank, you M-mom," she sniffled a bit "You're the best!"

Inko smiled back, already crying as well, and hugged her daughter tighter "No need to thank me, dear," she gently stroked Izuku's hair "I'm your mother after all,"

Izuku nodded, with a bit of difficulty due to her head being rested on Inko's shoulder, and sniffled a bit "Thank God, you ARE my mom,"

"I-zu-ku~" a fresh wave of sobs escaped Inko's mouth.

Izuku followed soon after.

They hadn't really noticed that they forgot to eat the steaming hot food, or even save it for later.

They didn't even care.

* * *

15 minutes later we find the Midoriya women seated on the couch talking about trivial things like the latest hero fight, Izuku's conspiracies, work/school life, etc…

"You thought that the hero industry was fake!" laughed Inko

"Come on Moooom, I was loopy and nervous, and just woke up from an adrenaline rush,"

"That was why Recovery Girl looked like she was dying of laughter," Inko continued laughing regardless.

Izuku was, by now, the human equivalent of a strawberry with her green hair, freckles, and all.

"Mooooooooom,"

"S-sorry honey I just- Pfffff-" Inko dissolved into giggles once more.

Izuku groaned in mortification "I should have never told you,"

The doorbell rang distracting Izuku from her mortification for the time being.

"C-coming!" She yelled as she stood up to get the door, seeing as her laughing mother was out of commission for the time being.

Relieving the mail from the mailman, and closing the door, Izuku sucked in a sharp breath.

"MOOOOOOOOOM! I-IT'S HERE! OH GOD, IT'S HEEEERE!"

* * *

Are you sure Izuku? You can do this alone?"

Taking a deep breath to steel her nerves, Izuku nodded at her mother.

"Yes, Mom. I just- I have to do this alone,"

"Okay, honey, but know that… that if UA doesn't accept you, I'll always be here to support you. I'm pretty sure All Might will too. If they don't accept you in, it's THEIR loss, not yours," Izuku couldn't help but stare at the amazing woman that is her Mom.

She felt so blessed.

She swallowed the lump in her throat, she will not cry again and nodded at her Mother.

"Thank you, Mom,"

"I already told you, honey, no need to thank me. I'm your mother after all,"

Izuku nodded "And thank God you are,"

And with that, Izuku entered her room UA envelope in her hand, ready to face her destiny.

"I COME HERE AS A PROJECTION!"

Izuku gaped.

"All Might?!"

* * *

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **I COME HERE AS A PROJECTION!**_

 _ ***cough* I mean hey guys, long time no see eh? Hehe sorry for not updating any of my stories lately, I was suffering through a severe case of writer's block. I had absolutely ZERO inspiration and motivation to write anything. And when I FINALLY had some motivation to write midterms rolled by. I want to sincerely apologize for being a tardy author and I'm so sorry for letting you guys down. I'm also sorry that this chapter came out as so short, but my midterms are still on and won't end until December 25th. So time wasn't really by my side when I typed this chapter up.**_

 _ **And speaking of tardiness: For those who are waiting for 'Watching Boku no Hero Academia' to update, I'm working on that actually. I was thinking of making a new year special -if you're wondering I don't celebrate Christmas- featuring our favorite cast! I want you guys to choose a movie/clip from another show/AMVlcertain moment from the show (but it has to be within season 1's time period), for them to watch and react to. The suggestions are open until I actually publish the special chapter.**_

 _ **Trust me, I'm trying my best to make sure that every new chapter from this story, and other works, be actually good. Also, I'll be making some polls to determine the relationship between Kacchan and our favorite Izuku-chan on my profile so yeah. Look out for that too.**_

 _ **Anyway, this AN got pretty long soooooo...**_

 _ **peace!**_

 _ **Fma -**_ _ **Fangirl.**_ _ **exe**_ _ **is officially out!**_


	9. First Day of School

Izuku was looking in wonder and awe as she was walking through the hallways of U.A. It was almost like a dream that she had to pinch herself to make sure she was awake, and not in some sort of wonderful dream.

She smiled to herself as she remembered the shock she had when she had opened the acceptance letter.

 **FLASHBACK:**

"I COME HERE AS A PROJECTION!"

….."All Might?! T-this i-i-is f-from U.A. r-right? Huuuuh?" This was Izuku's reaction.

"I had to do some paperwork that took some time, so I couldn't contact you." projection All-Might shrugged before he coughed and bowed apologetically, "I'm sorry."

Izuku stared at the hologram in complete and utter shock as All Might continued speaking, "Actually, I came to this town to work at U.A."

Izuku seemed to function a bit after that last statement "All Might is working at U.A.?" (A/N: No duh Izuku.)

All Might seemed to nod as if expecting her reaction before a hand appeared and started gesturing to him wildly, "Hm? What is it? Wrap it up? But there is something I must talk to her about… It's going to push everything back? All right. Okay." Izuku allowed herself to chuckle a bit at the antics of her mentor before growing serious, and anxious, again.

"Young lady you have exceeded all of my expectations! Not only did you pass the written exam, but you also passed the practical exam with a total score of 45 points! Congratulations!"

Izuku was about to jump off her seat and celebrate when All Might started talking again, "Not only that as well!" 'Not only that? What did he mean?' thought Izuku "Being a hero is not about just fighting villains. This is a job that requires risking one's life to save another! So a system was established. Rescue points!"

All practical exam scores appeared on the screen. Izuku couldn't help but gape at her own score.

All Might wasn't finished at that "With a combat score of 45 and a rescue score of 80, you young lady, take the highest score, not on this exam only but in the entire history of U.A.! You surpassed the highest score of 105 that once belonged to me!"

Yup. Still positively gaping.

All Might outstretched his hand towards Izuku, "Come, Young Midoriya. This is your hero academia."

"This is crazy," mumbled Izuku before spontaneously bursting into tears.

Yup. This is too insane.

 **END OF FLASHBACK~**

She sighed. This is still too insane.

But still. She loved her mentor. He's just like the father she never had, or well… The father she had hoped to have after she was diagnosed as quirkless.

'Well…' she thought with a small yet bitter smile, 'It's better to not mull over the past now. After all, I still have my future ahead of me.'

Spotting in front of her classroom door, Izuku took a moment to admire it's…. Oversizeness? Largeness? Whatever, but DAMN! Is that door huge or what!

'Maybe it's for mutant type quirks or something…' she thought with a sweatdrop…

-TIME SKIP-

Okay, so basically her homeroom teacher is a sadist who scarily resembles a hobo.

Why is this her life dammit?

Not only were they having a test on the first day of school, but THEY WERE HAVING A TEST ON THE FIRST. GODDAMN. DAY. OF. SCHOOL

Not to mention the fact that she had all the scary guys in her class! Heck, even the French boy who stole that robot from under her nose is in the same class![1]

Kacchan gave her that scary glare that he always gave her whenever he merely SPOTTED her.

Today was just not her day, was it?

Not to mention that, despite the fact that she has really good control of her quirk, she was falling behind everyone else. Even that grape-headed perv.[2]

Again, did life really hate her or she was just that unlucky?

Maybe karma had something on her despite her not doing anything wrong.

Anyway, back to the present where she was currently being lectured by her homeroom teacher who JUST happened to be the underground hero Eraserhead.

Again. Why is this her life?

"I erased your quirk." 'I noticed' she thought dryly as he barrelled on completely oblivious to her thoughts as she attempted to ease up her anxiety.

"Obviously the entrance exam was not rational enough. From what I can tell you can barely control your quirk,"

'Shit how did he-' she didn't get to continue that thought as Aizawa barrelled on still, completely oblivious to her internal turmoil.

"Do you intend to sacrifice yourself again and wait for someone to save you? You can't even control your quirk properly, so you're basically incapacitating yourself in the process,"[3]

"No I- Eek!" she yelped as he suddenly, ah how do you say this? Restrained her with his 'scarf'.

"Izuku Midoriya, with your power you can't become a hero,"

Izuku sucked in a sharp breath as she heard him say this. She was so sick and tired of hearing people underestimate her dammit! She will prove it to him. She will show him- everyone, that she can and WILL become a hero!

And NO ONE will be telling her otherwise DAMMIT!

She defiantly held his gaze with a steely one of her own as he glared at her one last time before setting her free.

"I've returned your Quirk," he said as his hair stopped levitating and his eyes turned to their original ebony color "You have two turns for the ball throw, Hurry up and get on with it."

Facing the throwing field with determination Izuku took a deep breath.

She faintly heard her classmates talking about her but she didn't concentrate much on what they were saying. All that mattered now was proving Aizawa wrong.

"There's no guarantee that my control won't slip while trying to keep up the five percent and besides I'm already falling behind everyone else, and I obviously can't use my full power… Maybe I could…'

Solidifying her resolve Izuku took a deep breath and prepared to throw the ball. She heard the familiar chime that her quirk gave off before activating and felt that familiar warmth pass through her body before she concentrated all that power into her finger and… let go of the ball.

Her finger obviously broke but judging by Aizawa's pleased expression that she got her point across.

"Sensei…."[4] His head snapped up to look at her. She grinned at him, albeit a bit tearily since her finger hurt so fucking much, and fisted her hand "I can still move,"

She didn't mind the way Aizawa grinned like a maniac.

 _ **A/N: And CUT! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**_

 _ **[1] Brocolli girl is still sore about that.**_

 _ **[2] As I mentioned earlier Izuku's control can slip sometimes, and you can't honestly expect her to be able to keep up with people who basically had their quirks all their life when she just had it for a month and a week now can you?**_

 _ **[3] Aizawa is basically saying that she can't jump into every situation and sacrifice herself every time. That makes her a liability. Also, he read her medical record after the exam and he wasn't exactly pleased to see that she had torn leg muscles and an overused quirk.**_

 _ **[4] I'm not going completely Japanese on you guys but I can't refer to Aizawa as anything but 'sensei'. It doesn't seem right, as I watched the sub, not the dub.**_

 _ **And that's it! I'll see you all next time!**_

 _ **Fma-Fangirl . exe is officially out!**_


End file.
